This disclosure relates to a fan blade lock assembly of a gas turbine engine fan section.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a fan drive gear system having a fan section with relatively large fan blades. The fan blades are mounted to a fan hub, and a blade lock assembly is used to axially retain the fan blades within corresponding fan hub slots. One example blade lock assembly includes a lock ring that is axially slid onto the fan hub in an unlocked position and rotated to a locked position. In the locked position, fan hub and lock ring tabs are aligned with one another to prevent axial movement of the lock ring with respect to the fan blades. A retaining ring, or pilot ring, having circumferentially spaced prongs is mounted to the fan hub with the prongs received in spaces between the lock ring and fan hub. The retaining ring is bolted to the fan hub. A nose cone is located by the retaining ring.